Hidden
by saavik55
Summary: When Alex and Olivia go out dancing, Alex makes sure everyone around them know exactly who Olivia belongs to.  Can be read as a stand-alone or as a prequel to Short Fall, Long Climb.


Alex curled her arm possessively over Olivia's shoulders, toying sensuously with the brunette's cloth-covered shoulder. With cat-like blue eyes, she surveyed the other club goers. All of the usual men and women were there, dressed elegantly in black and accompanied by a variety of well kept pets. Grinning, she registered the surreptitious glances thrown in her and Olivia's direction; she was slyly satisfied by the attention paid to her stunning girlfriend. At the same time, however, the stares made her vision tinge green with jealousy. This was certainly not the first time Alex had brought her pet to this particular club and so Alex guarded Olivia carefully.

Earlier in the evening, Alex had tenderly dressed her docile girlfriend, covering her curves and skin with layers of black cloth. Gently, she tugged black sleeves to reach Olivia's knuckles and smoothed the floor-length black skirt over the brunette's slender thighs. The outfit was well fitted but modest, covering Alex's lover from her collarbone to her toes and the blonde smiled approvingly; she preferred Olivia hidden from view of strangers with intruding eyes. While Olivia kept her long-lashed eyes shyly downcast, Alex wound a black scarf around her girlfriend's head to hide her shiny, dark hair and graceful throat, tucking the edges under the brunette's conservative collar. As she finished, she brushed her knuckles against Olivia's smooth, warm cheekbone and sighed with pleasure. Sometimes Alex could hardly believe that she owned such a beautiful, submissive woman.

Alex took a slow turn around her lover's still form, admiring her handiwork and the brunette's attractive figure, visible to the blonde in her mind's eye, even under the concealing outfit. Finally, Alex was satisfied and she reached to lift the pale ivory leather collar from the nearby end table. Lovingly, as if pampering a beloved pet, she buckled the collar around Olivia's neck and adjusted the tag to hang just below the brunette's chin. This was the final mark of Alex's possession, clearly identifying Olivia as belonging to the blonde. Alex bit her lip and grinned. Olivia looked perfect.

Molding her palm to Olivia's cheek, Alex drew her girlfriend close and pressed their lips together. She kissed Olivia with bruising force, thoroughly establishing her dominance and chuckling quietly as the brunette moaned softly into the kiss; though Olivia projected airs of toughness and impenetrability outside the apartment, when she was with Alex the brunette was sweet and as docile as a kitten. Alex clipped the short lead onto Olivia collar and tugged gently, gratified as her lover followed obediently behind. Tenderly, Alex helped Olivia into her winter coat and then slipped on her own. Wrapping the supple leather strap around her gloved fingers, Alex continued to lead her pet from the apartment and down to her car for the short ride to a favorite, private club.

Olivia hunched her shoulders obediently, ducking her head low and keeping her eyes glued to her hands resting loosely in her lap. Her body was firmly pressed to Alex's as the blonde snaked a possessive arm around Olivia's bent shoulders. She let her long fingers stroke the silk scarf covering Olivia's hair and smiled. Touching Olivia through the thick clothing excited the blonde. Alex was the only one permitted to give the brunette such caresses. She was certainly the only one with access to the beautiful body underneath the clothes. Her smile widened with pride.

Slowly, she trailed her fingertips down folds of silk covering Olivia's throat. They bumped over the brunette's collarbone and down her chest until she cupped Olivia's breast in the palm of her hand. The sensation made her chuckle inside. What Olivia wore under the heavy black clothes only served to further Alex's satisfaction.

Alex had ordered the garments specially made for her girlfriend. The bra was made of black satin, the cups covering Olivia's breasts conservatively. It fit Olivia's body like a second skin and, once Alex snapped the padlock locking it in place, it allowed no contact with the brunette's flesh. The fabric was smooth and supple but it hid an impenetrable barrier of stainless steel mesh. Without the proper key, no one would be granted access to Olivia's breasts; even scissors wouldn't help. The flesh belonged to Alex and Alex alone. Like the woman herself.

Alex leaned even closer to the silent woman, bringing her free hand across to caress the telltale bumps under Olivia's skirt. The chastity belt was sturdy, held closed by padlocks that weighed with certain heaviness against Olivia's hips. With each shift of her body, Olivia felt the dildos move inside her, guarding her from any touch but Alex's. She appreciated the permeating sense of security.

This was the first time Olivia had worn the chastity belt out of the house and she trembled a little under Alex's touch. She had belonged to the blonde for a long time but, tonight, she shivered with the emotions washing over her. Alex owned her, body and soul, and the sensation of belonging was overwhelming. Alex noted Olivia's trembling and brought her lips to the brunette's ear. She whispered loudly to be heard over the music. "Are you alright, my pet?" Olivia only bent her head further, secretly relishing the power Alex's voice held over her.

"Yes, Alex," she whispered. Alex nodded and turned her attention back to caressing the brunette's hips.

Alex had bought the belt for two purposes: she loved the way it marked Olivia as hers, but she also wanted Olivia to feel safe in her submission. There were so many people at the club, so many that would take advantage of a defenseless woman. Not that Olivia was defenseless, normally at least. But when she gave herself to Alex, Alex forced the tough brunette to give up control completely. Alex lifted one of Olivia's hands in her own, pushing the hem of the sleeve slowly up until she could see the silver cuff locked around Olivia's wrist. With one finger, she double checked the bracelet's tightness before dropping the brunette's hand back into her lap. The short chain linking the cuff to the chain wrapped snugly around Olivia's waist tinkled brightly and Alex hummed with deep gratification. She quickly checked the other.

Grinning with lecherous relaxation, Alex brought her hand up to curl her fingers under Olivia's chin and coaxed the brunette's face up so that she could look into the brown eyes. "Olivia, what do you call me?" she murmured, her voice low and dangerous.

Olivia quickly lowered her eyes again, a fresh wave of color washing into her cheeks. "Ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am," she whispered.

"That's right, but you still need to be punished so that you'll learn. Hand me my bag." With some difficulty, Olivia crouched to pick up the bag, hindered by her bound hands and the distracting dildos moving inside her. Still avoiding Alex's eyes, Olivia handed the bag to the blonde before resuming her submissive posture. However, despite her best efforts, she could not resist sneaking sidelong glances at Alex, hoping that the blonde would be gentle with her. She really was sorry.

Keeping her face stern though devilishness flashed in her blue eyes, Alex zipped the bag and set it back on the floor. "Look at me," she commanded quietly. Slowly, Olivia complied, keeping her head lowered and raising only her eyes. Alex held up the gag so the brunette could see. "Since you can't seem to remember your place, I think you need a little quiet time to think about what you've done. Do you agree?" Olivia glanced down and nodded slowly.

Alex's hand shot out and she grasped the brunette's jaw tightly, forcing her to look up. She leaned down until her face was only inches from her girlfriend's. "I asked you a question," she growled.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Please punish me." The color began to rise in Olivia's cheeks and Alex smiled, running her fingertips over the heated skin.

"So beautiful," she murmured. "But so naughty. Open your mouth." With practiced motions, she pushed the ball gag between Olivia's teeth and buckled it behind her head, careful not to pinch or disturb the cloth keeping her girlfriend's hair hidden. Finished, she drew back to admire her handiwork. Olivia was perfectly still and silent, her lips stretched magnificently over the enormous black rubber ball. Alex felt a new but familiar tingle between her legs. She loved Olivia's low, smooth voice. But she also loved the soft sounds of raspy breaths around a gag. She leaned close and pressed her lips to the corner of Olivia's stretched mouth.

Whispering against Olivia's reddened skin, Alex let the full force of her desire pour into her voice. "I'm thirsty," she murmured. "Go get me something to drink, something strong." She leaned back a little and trailed her fingers to rest on Olivia's breast. The brunette started and looked at her, brown eyes wide. Alex narrowed her eyes and, with strong fingers, gripped Olivia's nipple through her clothes and twisted it cruelly. Olivia flinched and gasped, just the smallest hint of her voice escaping from behind the gag. "I said go." She released her grip and was gratified when Olivia scrambled away from her, straightening and carving a path through the crowd towards the bar. Alex leaned back and crossed her legs to wait.

Olivia approached the bar uncertainly, her shoulders bent though her eyes flickered up to catch the bartender's attention. He sauntered over to her, leering as she stood stiffly in front of the bar. "What can I get you?" he said, his voice lilting as he teased her. Olivia's glance flicked up to meet his gaze quickly before she again bent her head.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said devilishly. "I see you're a little … inconvenienced right now. Wait, come here, let me see that." The silver tag on the strange woman's collar caught his eye and he reached to grab it. Frowning, he turned it to catch the light and then smiled widely. "Oh, I remember you now. 'Property of Alexandra Cabot.' Well, I think I know exactly what you need. Just a minute." He stepped back and flipped a shaker onto the bar.

Soon, he poured the martini into a delicate glass. Lifting it gently, he crossed to the other side of the bar. He held the drink out for Olivia to take, carefully extending it within the dark woman's hobbled reach. Once she held it, he leaned close. "Tell Ms. Cabot I'll put it and my generous tip on her tab. Well," he paused, his eyes flickering downward. "Tell her later."

Alex watched Olivia return, drink in hand, with hungry, predatory eyes. Despite her skittishness as she guarded the brimming drink from the crowds of people around her, Olivia really did cut a beautiful figure. Alex held her hand out to take her drink as Olivia eased back into the booth. She took a long sip, closing her eyes to more fully enjoy the smooth burn of the gin and the stinging aroma of pine. Setting the glass onto the small table, Alex leaned to smile against her lover's cheek. "Good girl," she said, her voice breathless and husky. "I think you've been punished enough. Would you like me to take the gag out now?" Olivia nodded, her cheek rubbing gently against Alex's nose and lips.

Smiling wider, Alex drew away and looked down at the brunette. "Will you be a good girl?" Olivia nodded again with more enthusiasm, her eyes glancing up to meet Alex's playful blue ones. "Alright then," Alex cooed, reaching behind Olivia's head to gently unbuckle the gag. She eased it carefully from between Olivia's teeth, dropping it into the bag before replacing her hands on her girlfriend's jaw. Olivia worked the joints gingerly, stretching the tense muscles, and Alex rubbed her thumbs firmly over the brunette's cheeks. "Okay, Olivia?"

At her nod, Alex bent to catch Olivia's lips with her own. She curled her fingers in the silk covering the brunette's hair and used the leverage to press Olivia into the kiss. Nibbling and gasping for air, Alex kissed with bruising force and, coaxing Olivia's lips apart, used her tongue to explore familiar teeth. She only released her grasp on the brunette when she felt her lungs burning for lack of air. She leaned slowly back, settling more comfortably in the booth. Lifting her glass to her lips, Alex gazed at her lover over the rim.

Olivia was gorgeous. The color had risen high in her cheeks and the flush made her seem to glow with life. Her lips, already full, were damp and seductively kiss-swollen. And her eyes. They were dark and clear and sparkling with the reflections of lights over the dance floor. Alex could hardly stand the pride and love pressing her heart within her chest. She could hardly resist the urge to hustle Olivia back to the car and the apartment and their bed. Taking a breath, she settled down. First, she had to at least finish her drink. She threw her head back and laughed. When she did finally take the brunette home, it would be a night that neither would soon forget.


End file.
